Insuffisance
by Sakiruka
Summary: Niou en avait assez de voir Yukimura et Sanada se lancer des regards amoureux, alors que lui devait se contenter de rester loin, observant celui qu'il aimait de manière furtive pour ne pas qu'on l'aperçoive. Et quand l'occasion de satisfaire ses propres désires s'offre à lui, il la prend sans hésiter bien que son amour reste à jamais à sens unique...YukimuraXNiou, Alpha Pair. OS.


Bonjour ou bonsoir, ceci est un des premiers récit du genre Shonen-Ai/Yaoi que j'écris donc j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

 _Prince of tennis ne m'appartient, cela appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Insuffisance.**

* * *

 **Plus il le regardait, plus le sentiment que quelque chose le dérangeait s'insinuait dans son esprit.**

* * *

Depuis le jour où il avait apprit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il n'arrêtait pas de leur jeter de petits coups d'œil comme si cela allait l'aider dans sa pitoyable situation. Il aimait son capitaine et il venait seulement de le remarquer, un peu tard malheureusement. Il avait comprit que le bleu et Sanada s'aimaient et ce depuis le début, mais cela lui était insupportable de penser que Yukimura sortait avec lui alors que s'il avait comprit un peu plus tôt, il aurait pu être à la place de son vice-capitaine.

Il soupira imperceptiblement en les voyant tout les deux se sourire.

-Niou-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est la cinquième fois depuis le commencement de la pratique que je te vois soupirer, lui demanda son partenaire de double.

Il se tourna vers lui, affichant l'habituel regard nonchalant qu'il portait durant l'entraînement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, veillant à ce qu'ils soient bien attacher, avant de lui faire un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Yagyuu ?

Le gentleman soupira au comportement de son coéquipier, supprimant toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu ressentir envers Niou de son esprit. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Niou, qui n'en était, pour lui, même pas une.

L'argenté sentit son sourire, lentement, s'effacer. Il lança un dernier regard à son capitaine avant de continuer de courir.

Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il pouvait voir dans le regard de son capitaine un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu. _L'insuffisance._ Comme si une faim non-comblé le rongeait de l'intérieure. Il ne savait pas à partir de quoi cette insuffisance avait été crée, mais il avait l'impression qu'il le saurait très prochainement.

* * *

Il eut finalement la réponse à sa question, quelques jours après. C'était en voyant, sans le vouloir bien sûr, il n'était pas un espion, Yukimura et Sanada s'embrasser que son problème fut résolu.

Il avait vu Yukimura s'avancer à nouveau vers Sanada, comptant recommencer ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il avait été repoussé par le vice-capitaine. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il devait rentrer, une urgence avait-il précisé.

Niou avait observé, non sans vouloir détourner les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, l'expression de Yukimura reflétant une certaine douleur. Douleur que Niou voulait tant faire disparaître.

Un petit sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de l'illusionniste alors qu'une idée lui vint instantanément à la tête. C'était, certes une idée très égotiste en soi, mais il voulait tant le faire. Peut-être que cela soulagera Yukimura ?

* * *

Il était passé à l'action, après la pratique du lendemain, alors qu'encore une fois, Sanada abandonnait Yukimura pour une autre urgence. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sortit avant de s'avancer vers Yukimura, prenant la voix de Sanada.

-Yukimura, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Mais alors que Yukimura comptait se retourner vers le garçon, il le plaqua contre le casier le plus proche. Le visage de Yukimura face aux casier alors que le torse de Niou lui collait le dos. L'argenté de tête rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du bleu avant de susurrer son nom, une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, ce à quoi il ne s'entendait pas fut l'absence de réaction de Yukimura. Il n'avait aucune réaction. Il restait de marbre.

-Niou, tu ne peux pas me tromper, dit le capitaine en essayant de se retourner vers son coéquipier.

Pourtant ce dernier emprisonna les poignets de Yukimura dans une de ses main, les plaçant au-dessus de la tête du bleue, tout en prenant une mèche des cheveux de Yukimura dans l'autre.

-Pourquoi, n'es-tu pas tombé dans mon illusion ? Tu aurais pourtant été soulagé, non ?

Le dos de Yukimura se raidit et Niou le sentit parfaitement bien. Il serra des dents en voyant que son plan n'avait finalement pas fonctionné comme prévu. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que Yukimura puisse le reconnaître, étant dos face à lui, que par le ton de sa voix. Il avait eu si confiance en ses capacités en mensonges et en copies.

Il attendit la réponse de son capitaine qui ne vint pas. Il relâcha son emprise du bleu tout en soupirant.

-Ce n'est plus amusant si tu sais qui je suis et puis comment as-tu pu deviner, j'avais reproduis la voix de Sanada à la perfection, je ne comprends pas...

L'illusionniste, n'entendant rien, soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers son sac de tennis. C'était peut-être finalement une mauvaise idée d'avoir fait ça. Yukimura lui en voudrait sûrement et c'était la dernier des choses qu'il souhaitait.

-Comment n'aurais-je pas pu deviner ? Commença indistinctement la voix de Yukimura.

Il croyait avoir rêver, mais entendant la voix de Yukimura continuer plus fortement, il comprit que ce dernier lui répondait enfin.

-Genichirou n'aurait jamais agi ainsi envers moi.

-Yukimura... ?

Niou cligna des yeux à la déclaration que venait de sous-entendre Yukimura sans le remarquer. Niou sentit un sourire pas si moqueur s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux dire que toi et Sanada n'avaient jamais été plus loin que... Le baiser ?

Il vit les joues de Yukimura prendre une douce couleur rouge alors que son regard se voilait de tristesse. Peut-être que le plan de Niou n'était pas encore, totalement, impossible à réaliser.

Il marcha lentement vers le bleu, comme un prédateur approchant sa proie. Yukimura était dorénavant face à lui, le dos contre les casiers. Il emprisonna, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, les poignets de Yukimura dans sa main droite, alors que du pouce de sa main gauche, il dessinait le contour des lèvres de son capitaine. Il avait tellement rêvé pouvoir faire cela qu'il ne se retiendrait pas maintenant.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa proie pour lui murmurer des mots que jamais Yukimura n'entendra de Sanada telle qu'il l'était à présent.

- _J'ai tellement rêvé pouvoir te toucher ainsi..._

Le ton avec lequel il les avait dit fit frissonner Yukimura dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Que faisait Niou ? Il ne comptait pas...

Cependant, il ne pu réfléchir plus que quelque chose vint s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Les lèvres de l'illusionniste. Ces dernières avaient un doux goût de menthe. Yukimura voulu y goûter plus, mais par manque d'air il se recula du garçon devant lui, séparant leurs lèvres.

Il fixait Niou avec tant de surprise que ce dernier sourit, sachant qu'il était rare de voir une telle expression de sa part. Il sortait avec Sanada, alors que lui prenait-il d'apprécier le baiser du blagueur de l'école ?

-Niou, je ne devrais pas..., essaya-t-il de dire, reprenant lentement son souffle. Genichirou...

Le sourire de l'argenté s'estompa en entendant le nom de son vice-capitaine. Il retint un grognement mécontent.

-Pourquoi penses-tu encore à lui ? Si jamais tu continues d'espérer de Sanada qu'il puisse un jour faire ce que je compte faire, tu seras déçu.

Niou combla rapidement le vide qui les séparaient pour prendre possession une deuxième fois des lèvres de son capitaine. Avec rien qu'un baiser, il était devenu accro aux goût qu'il pouvait avoir des lèvres du bleu. Ce second baiser fut plus fort, plus profond, procurant à Yukimura une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé lorsque Sanada l'embrassait.

Le bleu essaya de rompre la connexion qu'il avait avec l'illusionniste avant d'abandonner, en voulant encore plus. Il ne pouvait se passer de l'impression qu'il avait aux côtés de l'argenté. Il se sentait si désirer, son corps presser contre celui du garçon aux illusions multiples.

Il sentit la main de Niou descendre vers son cou, dénouant sa cravate et déboutonnant sa chemise, maladroitement. Niou baisser son regard, l'éloignant de celui envoûtant de son capitaine pour pouvoir ouvrir la chemise que portait ce dernier.

Yukimura sourit lentement du comportement de Niou qui semblait très impatient. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai ne pensait plus à rien sauf à ce qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Pourquoi te presses-tu, Niou ?

Le questionné ne dénia même pas lever son regard vers le bleu et lui répondit, quoi que fortement irrité par la chemise de son capitaine.

-Ça fait assez longtemps que j'attends ce moment, avoua-t-il sans entrer en profondeur dans le détail.

Yukimura retint un haussement de sourcils, interrogateur. Qu'insinuait-il par là ?

-Niou, tu es...

Il ne continua sentant le souffle de Niou sur son visage et ses yeux face aux siens. Il murmura trois mots. Les trois mots qu'il aurait tant voulu, au moins une fois, entendre de la bouche de Sanada.

- _Je t'aime._

 _-_ Tu... M'aimes ? Répéta surpris Yukimura.

La réponse de Niou fut donnée par l'intensité d'émotions qui émanait de son regard. Et c'était une réponse satisfaisante pour Yukimura qui sourit sous lui.

-Si je m'y attendais, pensa le bleu avant qu'il ne gémisse en sentant la bouche de Niou contre sa jugulaire.

L'argenté leva son regard, ayant l'impression d'avoir rêver ce petit bruit. Il vit les joues de Yukimura rougirent.

-Quel bruit sexy venant de toi Yukimura, dit-il narquoisement. _J'aimerais tant l'entendre encore et encore._

Niou avait vite comprit qu'un des endroits sensibles de son capitaine était sa nuque et il ne se priverait pas pour le faire gémir sous lui.

Il passa goulûment sa langue contre la cou de Yukimura, aspirant sa peau à certains endroits. Yukimura cru défaillir en remarquant cela. Pas même Sanada avait découvert qu'il était très sensible du cou.

-Ni... Niou..., dit-il difficilement respirant fortement.

L'illusionniste continua. Il lâcha les poignets du bleu pour descendre sa main droite vers le torse de Yukimura, le caressant sensuellement. Les mains de Yukimura vinrent s'accrocher aux cheveux de Niou pour lui faire relever la tête et l'embrasser à nouveau. Leur baiser fut plus profond, plus passionné. Yukimura n'avait jamais été embrassé avec autant de force et d'émotions que Niou.

C'était ce qui manquait à Sanada. _La passion_. Yukimura savait pourtant que son ami d'enfance l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer, mais il n'avait pas la passion suffisante pour le satisfaire. Il en voulait toujours plus, mais Sanada n'arrivait pas à lui donner suffisamment, pour le moment. Peut-être qu'en passant plus de temps ensemble, il arriverait un moment où il se lâcherait et passerait le cap du baiser, mais là, celui qui réussissait à le satisfaire n'était pas Sanada.

C'était Niou Masaharu. Illusionniste de Rikkaidai.

Yukimura gémit en sentant la langue de Niou passer sur le haut de son torse, parcourant ses clavicules. Ses baisers semblaient devenir aussi chaud que de la braise alors qu'il descendait un peu plus bas à chaque fois.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent au sol, la chemise de Yukimura totalement enlevé et Niou placé au-dessus du bleu. La chemise de ce dernier était légèrement ouverte et le regard du capitaine divagua sur ce qui se trouvait en-dessous. Niou, voyant cela, lâcha un rire digne de lui, moqueur.

-Tu verras ce qu'il y a en-dessous après que je me sois amusé avec toi.

-T'amuser avec moi ? J'attends de voir ça.

Niou sourit à la provocation de son capitaine. Il s'était finalement ouvert à lui, retrouvant son réel caractère comme il l'avait toujours été. Niou allait vraiment s'amuser à l'entendre gémir sous lui en le suppliant d'en finir. Qu'est-ce que cela lui plaira...

* * *

Ils étaient tout les deux nus, sur le sol du vestiaire du club de tennis, Yukimura sur Niou. L'illusionniste semblait en total soumission à son capitaine alors que ce dernier souriait avec amusement.

A la place d'entendre Yukimura gémir sous lui, Niou avait plutôt gémit sous Yukimura. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que son capitaine avait encore plus d'imagination que lui pour ce genre de situation ?

L'argenté respirait difficilement, essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, bien qu'avec Yukimura cela soit pratiquement impossible.

-Voyons Niou, tu es déjà fatigué ? Pourtant, cela ne fait que commencer, rit Yukimura pas si angélique que son visage pourrait le laisser paraître.

-Yuki...Yukimura... te fous... pas de...

Un coup de bassin le fit taire, remplaçant la suite par un gémissement. Gémissement qui plu aux oreilles de Yukimura. Le bleu se baissa vers son coéquipier et prit dans ses mains ses cheveux, détachés. L'élastique qui se trouvait dans les cheveux de Niou, un peu plus tôt, traînant par terre, plus loin derrière eux.

-Je préfère tes cheveux ainsi, Niou, lui avoua Yukimura en embrassant son cou.

Niou ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa respiration et l'effet que lui produisait les baisers ardents de Yukimura contre sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver dans ce genre de condition, ainsi mit à nu de corps et d'esprit devant celui qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours préféré être le dominant, dans n'importe laquelle des choses qu'il réalisait. Mais là, il était le soumis. Cependant il ne s'en plaignait guère. Il adorait cela même. Etre sous Yukimura, se sentir entre de bonnes mains et voir un regard le regarder avec envie... Qu'est-ce que cela lui plaisait !

Il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Il espérait intérieurement que cela ne soit pas la première et dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

-Niou, ce que j'aime te voir ainsi soumis..., lui murmura moqueusement Yukimura, retenant de mal un rire.

L'illusionniste essaya d'échanger immédiatement leur place à ces mots, mais Yukimura avait plus de force qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini voyons, le stoppa Yukimura avant de recommencer leur ébat.

Pour rien au monde Niou voulait que cet instant prenne fin.

* * *

Libérant les poignets de Niou qui étaient attachés avec sa cravate, Yukimura se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers les douches du vestiaire. Il sourit en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, voyant Niou se relever difficilement.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère ? Lui demanda Yukimura de la douche dans laquelle il comptait entrer.

Niou serra des dents en passant sa main dans le bas de son dos et en entendant le rire de Yukimura résonné dans la salle.

Il jura en se relevant tout en s'appuyant sur son casier duquel il sortit une serviette. Il comptait bien prendre sa revanche dans la douche.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé dans le vestiaire. Et pourtant, aucun des deux n'oublia ce qu'ils avaient ressentis en se donnant l'un à l'autre.

Niou intercepta un des regards que Yukimura lui lança. Il sourit sous cap en comprenant qu'après la pratique, il serait de nouveau sous l'emprise de Yukimura. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être utiliser pour le soulager en attendant que Sanada prenne les choses en mains.

Il souhaitait juste le bonheur d Yukimura et si cela y contribuait, il se donnerait avec plaisir à chaque fois que son capitaine le lui demanderait. Et puis, dans un sens, il assouvissait ses envies personnelles.

D'une pierre, deux coups dirait-on généralement, mais l'argenté ne pensait pas à cela. Ce qui se passerait après la pratique tournait déjà dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'espère que ce One-Shot vous aura plu. Commentez pour me donner votre avis. Je ne sais pas si ce petit récit est bien écrit donc je compte sur vous ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
